The International Affairs Agency
Spoilers Ahead * Don't read if you don't wanna know. * This is for those who don't want a spoiler. Overview The IAA is government agency who deals with foreign and domestic affairs in the name of United States. The jurisdiction of the IAA over extends from the US. The IAA is rivaled with the FIB for government funding in 2013. Steve Haines mentioned how corrupt the IAA can be that they're willing to break any laws to further their own agenda. This war between the IAA and FIB is a covert war and bureaucratic war for that very funding. Members * Phoenicia Rackman - IAA Supervisor (Promoted) * United Liberty Paper Contact - Senior field agent * Karen Daniels- Interrogator and field agent * Agent 14 - Black ops agent * Lucinda Jacob - Spokeperson * Aleks Thorton (Possibly) Assets * Niko Bellic - Hired gun (Formerly) * Jacob "Little Jacob" Hughs - Hired gun (Formerly) * Avon Hertz - Technician and cyber analyst (Formerly and deceased) * Lester Crest - Hired Hacker * Maxim Rashkovsky - Informant and scientist * GTA 5 Online Protagonist - Hired gun and arms dealer for the IAA * Andreas Sanchez - FIB Agent * Bodgan - Informant (Formerly) Notable Operations * In 2008, Niko and Jacob were involved in the assassination of three individuals that are linked to the powerful Russian terrorist organization in Liberty City. In return, ULP Contact will keep quiet about their criminal activities and give Niko who was he looking for. * In 2013, Agent 14 have hired the GTA 5 Online Protagonists to commit a prison break in Grand Senora Desert for Maxim Rashkovsky in return for the information about the nerve gas. Maxim Rashkovsky have revealed the information data of the nerve gas is at the Humane Labs. The Humane Labs is guarded by Merryweather Security Consultant which intel suggests they are making a nerve gas. 14 hired the protagonists once again for the that theft which turned out to be success. * In 2017, Agent 14 have hired SecuroServ and GTA Online Protagonists once purchased any IAA black sited bunkers involving an illegal arms trades in return to combat foreign agencies and terrorists alike. * In 2017, a doomsday scenario is threatened by foreign entities according to Avon Hertz. The IAA have no choice after one of their black site led by Phoenicia Rackman work with Avon, Lester, and the GTA 5 Online Protgonist Criminal Empire. The IAA attack was revealed to be led by Bodgan and Avon's computer AI, Clifford, have discovered the location of Bodgan from a sub. In order for the operation to be authorized by Rackman, they have to rescue ULP contact. Further the problem, the protagonists have to steal from Merryweather, destroy Bodgan's mercenaries' supplies and scope out the sub, and save the Clifford hard drives. Once green lighted to attack the submarine, Bodgan revealed after his men were killed in the sub that Clifford and Avon wanted them to kill each other. Avon revealed himself to be the traitor. Rackman gives full authorization to do whatever necessary to stop Avon and Clifford's army. The protagonists, Bodgan, Lester Crest and the IAA will have to work together. In order to green light the operation, the protagonist have to rescue Agent 14 from Merryweather and protect ULP contact from Avon's men. Once that done, the protagonist have to destroy all supplies and communications towers relaying to Avon. With this operation finally located in Mount Chiliad, the protagonists were sent to eliminate Avon and Clifford and stop the nuclear countdown. Once the operation is finished, Rackman mentions this op has never happened leading 14 taking the blame for taking in Avon Hertz into the government, the protagonist being cleared most of their crimes although won't be expunged from their crimes and get paid in cash along with Lester, Bodgan returns to Russia, and Rackman herself gets promoted. The aftermath, 14 decided give Lester a full authorization over any law enforcement agencies to steer the protagonists of their crime. Trivia * Parody of the US Intelligence Agency like the CIA, NSA, DSI so on. * Dave Norton mentions the IAA have possibly bribe the FIB unit which means the IAA have more connections possibly.